Combat Casey Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Arab Camel Corps | Synopsis2 = Combat Casey tells the story of the "Arab Camel Corps" a group of middle easterner warriors who defended their lands during World War I. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Battle of the Babes! | Synopsis3 = Sargent Pulaski is showing off his muscles to the ladies on the base. After they leave, Pulaski then brags about how his muscles get him ladies. After making fun of Penny for having a thin frame he then offers to train the other troops on how to get muscles like him for 10 dollars each. The other soldiers gladly pay up but end up doing all of Pulaski's chores while Penny continues to invest his money and time in correspondence courses and studies hard. However, being a big strong guy doesn't turn out to be all it's cracked out to be, as the women around base exploit Pulaski's strength to help them with dirty jobs. Days later, as all the soldiers meet, they are surprised to find the women lining up outside Penny's tent. Going in for a look they are shocked to find that the women are gushing all over him because he has just finished a correspondence course on cutting hair and has offered to give them all haircuts. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Combat Casey | Synopsis4 = Rushing back to base in a jeep to report enemy positions, Combat Casey and Penny Pennington crash into a Chinese jeep coming in the other direction. They survive the crash and fight off the enemy troops and their reinforcements, blowing them up with grenades. They then flee into the jungle on foot but are soon captured by enemy soldiers. The commanding officer promises to torture them in order to learn information. When one of his minions points out that everyone they capture gets away, the commanding officer orders him to be shot. Combat and Penny are then tied to a pair of trees to be dealt with in the morning. That night, a woman comes to cut them loose and apparently help them escape. She asks them to take her to their position, and when Combat reveals it's location she suddenly pulls a gun on them revealing that she is really a Chinese agent. But before she can shoot Combat and Penny, the commanding officer shoots her dead. He reveals that he is a mole within the Chinese military working for the Americans. He then takes a moment to mourn the young woman he shot dead, explaining to Combat and Penny that she was his daughter. Suddenly, the soldier that the commander ordered executed comes out of the bushes, revealing that he and the other soldiers faked his execution. Both Chinese men fatally shoot each other in the cross fire. Dying, the commanding officer tells Combat and Penny about a nearby enemy troop formation and that there is dynamite in a nearby shack they can use to warn their planes with. However, when he two Americans go to the shack they find nothing inside but blankets. This however is enough for Penny who has Combat tie a bunch of blankets together which they light on fire, signaling American planes to bomb the area, destroying the enemy soldiers on site. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}